fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Internet Miracle
Internet Miracle (インタネット・ミラクル) is a song of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 03 as insert song. Overview Internet Miracle is Kira's third released song and a coupling track to Fairytale Romance. Design Kira wears headphones and a pair of glassed that are supposed to be VR-glasses. She also wears a grey jumper on which the logo of the anime is displayed alongside of several multi-colored stars. She wears a dark grey, short plaid skirt with chequers and long, grey stockings and a pair of white-grey sneakers. Music Video Only the short version is known. Kira sits in front of her computer, in a dark room and surfs on different websites. Only the bright screen illuminates the room, although it doesn't seem to bother her. Suddenly, her phone shortly rings. It's 7am. The song starts with the sound of the ringing phone. Once the song reaches the refrain, the scene changes. Kira is standing on a smartphone-like device, surfing through a blue tunnel that's representing the world wide web while performing. While the first refrain, she surfs into the left direction from the viewer's point while the second refrain's trip goes into the other direction. Between the two refrains, Kira returns to her computer, now playing a video game. The final shot is the still-ringing phone. The message which comes from a person who is nicknamed 'Friend' (トモダチ). Lyrics Insert Version |-|Japanese= 朝だ、聞こえるか 新しいメッセージが到着た 親友とのチャット 彼らがこの巨大な世界の 反対側にいる間 私の 小学生の友人 突然、10年後、 再び会う リアリッティーの代わりに、 バーチュアル・ワールドで会う 何千年も前、 世界はどうだった？ 手紙が到着するのに 10週間必要だったとき？ I can't imagine インタネット・ミラクル たとえマイルが私たちの間に あっても、私たちは一緒よ 道が長すぎても 顔を合わせて話す |-|Romanized= Asa da, kikoeru ka Atarashii MESSEEJI ga touchuakuta Shinyuu to no CHATTO Karera ga kono kyodaina sekai no Hantaisoku ni iru ma Watashi no Shougakusei no yuujin Totsuzen, 10-nen go, Futatabi au RIARITTII no kawari ni, BAACHUARU WAARUDO de au Nan zen nen mo zen, Sekai wa dou datta? Tegami ga touchaku suru no ni Ju shuukan hitsuyou datta toki? I can't imagine INTANETTO MIRAKURU Tatoe MAIRU ga watashitachi no Maniatte mo, watashitachi wa issho yo Michi ga naga sugite mo Kao wo awasete hanasu |-|English= It's morning, heard the sound? A new message has arrived Chatting with my best friends While they're on the other side Of this huge world My old friends Of elementary school Suddenly, ten years later, We meet again Instead of reality, In the virtual world Thousands years before, What was the world like? When letters needed Ten weeks to arrive? I can't imagine The internet's miracle We are together, Even if miles are between us Talking face to face Even if the way is too long |} Full Version |-|Japanese= 朝だ、聞こえるか 新しいメッセージが到着た 親友とのチャット 彼らがこの巨大な世界の 反対側にいる間 私の 小学生の友人 突然、10年後、 再び会う リアリッティーの代わりに、 バーチュアル・ワールドで会う 何千年も前、 世界はどうだった？ 手紙が到着するのに 10週間必要だったとき？ I can't imagine インタネット・ミラクル たとえマイルが私たちの間に あっても、私たちは一緒よ 道が長すぎても 顔を合わせて話す 友人に写真を送る 私と一緒にいられない人 私はこの瞬間を共有したい 私の 高校の友人 まだ何も知らない しかし、毎日すべてについて 話すことができます バーチュアル・ワールドで会う 千年後 世界はどんなものでしょうか？ 知らない 科学技術 毎日進歩する インタネット・ミラクル たとえプラニットが私たちの間に あっても、私たちは一緒よ 数秒以内に、何が起こって いるのか知っている 朝だ、聞こえるか 新しいメッセージが到着た |-|Romanized= Asa da, kikoeru ka Atarashii MESSEEJI ga touchuakuta Shinyuu to no CHATTO Karera ga kono kyodaina sekai no Hantaisoku ni iru ma Watashi no Shougakusei no yuujin Totsuzen, 10-nen go, Futatabi au RIARITTII no kawari ni, BAACHUARU WAARUDO de au Nan zen nen mo zen, Sekai wa dou datta? Tegami ga touchaku suru no ni Ju shuukan hitsuyou datta toki? I can't imagine INTANETTO MIRAKURU Tatoe MAIRU ga watashitachi no Maniatte mo, watashitachi wa issho yo Michi ga naga sugite mo Kao wo awasete hanasu Yuujin ni shashin wo okuru Watashi to issho ni i rarenai hito Watashi wa kono shunkan wo kyouyuu shitai Watashi no Koukou no yuujin Mada nani mo shiranai Shikashi, mainichi subete ni tsuit Hanasu koto ga dekimasu BAACHUARU WAARUDO de au Chitose go Sekai wa don'na monodeshou ka? Shiranai Kagaku gijutsu Mainichi shinpo suru INTANETTO MIRAKURU Tatoe PURANITTO ga watashitachi no Maniatte mo, watashitachi wa issho yo Suu-byou inai ni, nani ga okotte Iru no ka shitte iru Asa da, kikoeru ka Atarashii MESSEEJI ga touchuakuta |-|English= It's morning, heard the sound? A new message has arrived Chatting with my best friends While they're on the other side Of this huge world My old friends Of elementary school Suddenly, ten years later, We meet again Instead of reality, In the virtual world Thousands years before, What was the world like? When letters needed Ten weeks to arrive? I can't imagine The internet's miracle We are together, Even if miles are between us Talking face to face Even if the way is too long Sending a picture to a friend Who isn't able to be with me I want to share this moment My new friends, I made in high school I don't know anything yet But we can talk Everyday about everything In the virtual world In thousand years, What will the world be like? I don't know Science and technology Advances everyday The internet's miracle We are together Even if there is a planet between us Within seconds, We know what's going on It's morning, heard the sound? A new message has arrived Trivia Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Insert Song